¡¡¡Shirosaki es mujer!
by tihonofuyumi
Summary: Capitulo 3- o si e nuevo capitulo trae de casi todo, mucha comedia y lime. shirosaki, es el hollow interno de ichigo, pero algo que le oculto a ichigo sale ala luz, sus vidas cambiaran radicalmente y posiblemente un nuevo mal asecha entre sombras. bueno soy pésima en los summary pero con el titulo deben darse una idea.
1. El secreto de shirosaki

Hola amigos míos hoy les traigo mi nuevo proyecto de fic, estoy casi segura que en el mundo no hay nada igual y espero sea de su agrado , si no, pues lo siento por haberles echo perder su tiempecin, pero ya que a aquí les doy.¡HUH debo advertir que es mi segundo fic y todavía no agarro muy bien todavía la onda sean por favor comprensivos con migo, ha masaka siempre me equivoco en unas faltas de ortografía y créanme siempre me lo dicen pero compréndanme, de la emoción se me pasa y yo quiero que disfruten este fic que hago por el amor que le tengo a ichigo y shiro que son mis personajes favoritos y admiro , solo denme una oportunidad!.

**Segundo**: si quieren que lo continúe mándenme un reviews o un inbox, díganme que creen k e falta o que le puedo quitar dependiendo de cómo quieran pero bueno-

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes no son míos son del gran tite cubo-sama que no os presta para hacer lo que queramos con ellos y asi darles un buen rato pero claro no abusamos kuku

Otra cosa el contenido va a ser **ichixshiro** para que no se sorprendan y pos comencemos.

**¡Shirosaki es mujer! **

**CAPITULO 1**: EL SECRETO DE SHIROSAKI.

Era un día espectacular lleno de sol y calma, con una brisa encantadora y los niños jugaban como si nunca lo hubieran hecho.

Desde aquel día en que ichigo, un joven de cabellos anaranjados, bien torneado, alto, de ojos cafés y un poco bronceado y EX shinigami vivía tranquilamente desde la perdida de sus poderes a excepción de…

-gurda silencio shiro que no ves que quiero hacer este trabajo.-dijo ichigo, mientras le hablaba a un chico idéntico a él, pero a acepción de este tenía ojos color dorado, piel muy pálida y cabello gris muy claro, su mirada era penetrante de seño fruncido y una gran sonrisa.

-ha, ¿porque?, no más te estoy preguntando si ya acabaste he.-dijo shiro un poco fastidiado por la pregunta y frunciendo más el ceño mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-si pero si lo dices como 30 beses seguidas es muy molesto.-dijo ichigo irritado pero calmado ala ves y sin dejar de ver su queridísimo libro de tarea.-por qué shiro me molestara tanto, le pedí si podía dejarme empras un momento es mucho pedir-dijo el peli naranja mentalmente.

-Haa, eres todo un aguafiestas-decía shiro sacándole la lengua.

-eres tan infantil, tan solo déjame terminar la tarea, luego jugamos SIP-dijo ichigo sonriendo con gentileza y tranquilidad.-huh ichigo es tan sexi cuando pone esa cara,-dijo shiro mentalmente.

-está bien me iré a platicar entonces con zangetsu un ra-ti-to ahaja, bay ichigo-dijo shiro mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia ichigo de manera muy sensual y tomándolo de la cara para que lo viese, de esa forma besarlo de manera apasionada como si fuera su última ves que hicieran eso mientras sus leguas se abrían paso a la boca da cada quien y se sonrojaran cada quien.-mmm… sabe a fresa ha ha.-hablo shiro de nuevo mientras se separaba de el muy tierna mente y se materializaba para ir al mundo interno del peli naranja.

-ve. Vete ya de una vez o no me podré contener más-dijo ichigo súper sonrojado y hundiendo su rostro en ese libro. Shiro lo miro y le sonrió por el comentario hecho por el exshinigami.

-ha todavía no me acostumbro a eso besos suyos-hablo ichigo mentalmente mientras se tocaba sus labios totalmente rojos. Siempre que hacia eso no se podía controlar, shiro siempre le dice que se convierte en una vestía salvaje en aquellas momentos, pero ahora es más importante la tarea y madamas la tarea.

EN EL MUNDO INTERNO DE ICHIGO.

-hahaha ¡zangetsuuuu!-dijo shiro mientras caía de uno de s edificios de aquel lugar para abalanzarse sobre zangatsu.

-¡SHIIIROOO! sabes que no puedes hacer eso, no está bien!-dijo tensa zangetsu un poco alterando, pensando en que si no lo hubiera cachado abría….e ichigo lo mataría a el por haber dejado que pasara.

-bájale zagetsu, no es para tanto, aparte yo ser fuerte-dijo shiro con un aire de grandeza y muy orgulloso, mientras se apuntaba a si mismo con el dedo pulgar y su sonrisa característica de él.

-Silencio, ichigo se preocupara mucho si te llegara a pasar algo-dijo zangetsu nuevamente pero en un tono de reprimenda.-entiendes eso-dijo nuevamente al ver que el albino no respondía.

-Sí, sí, pero es que ichigo es muy quejumbroso cuando hace tarea.-dijo shiro de manera normal y mirando hacia la nada con una sonrisa.-ese idiota están tonto-pensaba shiro con todavía esa sonrisa.

-huh,…. Y dime cuando le vas a decir llevan siendo una pareja desde hace ya un meses. Dijo zangetsu poniéndose serio y mirando lo que veía shiro.

FLASH BACK

-Malditos hollow, no dejan de salir-dijo un joven peli naranja mientras cortaba un hollow por la mitad y este se desvanecía.

-tienes razón de donde rayos salen tanto maldito hollow- decia shiro mientras mataba el a otro.

-no sabemos pero representan un gran peligro, es mejor matarlos a todos y después ya averiguaremos esto.-dijo uryuu, es un joven de la misma altura que kurosaki, de carácter muy frio y calculador, un cabello lacio de reflejos azules cuando está el sol, usa gafas de forma rectangular y es delgado y fuerte (¡pero no tanto como mi ichigo aaAaa!).

-oye, cuatro ojos, recuerda que esa clase de comentarios también me molesta-dijo shiro, porque en primer lugar él es un hollow y es bástate ofensivo de acuerdo a sus conocimientos, segundo odia ese carácter frio que tiene el cuatro ojos y tercero, se comporta como si fuera el líder.

-lo siento ogichi, pero yo solo quiero solucionar este problema, aparte tú no te comparas con estos hollow- decía ishida, porque realmente sabia de lo que era capaz shiro si se le hacía enojar, 2 ichigo es muy sobre protector con él y si se le insulta shiro no te mata si no ichigo y 3, todavía no se le olvida lo que paso cuando luchó con ulquiorra….

-¡KUROSAKI-KUN! ¡ISHIDA-KUN,OGICHI-KUN!, se encuentran bien-gritaba a lo lejos una inoue orihime por su gran preocupación por sus amigos.

Orihime es una hermosa joven de cuerpo muy envidiable, de belleza inalcanzable, del cual hasta una diosa envidiaría, su hermosa melena que le llagaba hasta mitad de la espalda, de grandes atributos y una personalidad tan inocente la hacían ver todavía más bella, lástima que ya tenía un novio y no uno cualquiera sino el mismísimo ulquiorra cifer.

Orihime había hecho todo para que ulquiorra regresara, lo único que logro regenerar fue un trozo de mechón de su cabellera negra. Pero shiro tenía muchos haces baja lo manga y uno de ellos era a regeneración extra rápida, pero envés de usarla para él la uso para orihime después de medio año de haberse convertido en grandes amigos y como regalo de cumple años este lo trajo de entre los más muertos y regenero a ulquiorra a partir de ese pequeño mechón.

Y como eventualmente paso se hicieron una gran pareja. Una mujer de carácter infantil, amable, tierna con la gente y de gran personalidad con alguien frio, cruel que no mostraba emociones y solo seguía órdenes. SIP definitivamente era la media naranja de cada quien, esto era lo que pensaba shiro al verla tan contenta con aquel sujeto que no una ocasión fue capaz de llevarlo a su muerte….y asi fue.

-¡Inoue cuidado!-grito Ishida, al ver un hollow de gran poder espiritual, se le acercaba a ella, pero algo mato a ese hollow o alguien.

-mujer ten más cuidado-dijo con su ton calmado ulquiorra que ahora portaba un kimono Negro. Esto se lo otorgo la sociedad de almas a ver que n quedaban rastros de ser un hollow y de llevarse bien con los ex riokas.

-ulquiorra viniste a rescatarme-dijo orihime abalanzándose sobre el.-mujer solo ice lo que tenía que hacer-dijo Ulquiorra volteando a otro lugar y poniéndose un poco colorado, no le agradaba admitir esta clases de cosas frente a otra gente.

-dejen el romance para después y pónganse a ayudarnos-dijo shiro irritado por esa escena. Estaba un poco celoso, porque no se podía llevar así con ichigo cada vez que le da un beso se aleja de manera extraña,-¿acaso no es normal esa clase de cosas entre amigos?-se preguntó Shiro mentalmente. Shiro todavía no sabía diferenciar bien esas cosas de humanos.

-haaa, no se vallan toda vía no terminamos-hablo ichigo enojado al ver que los hollow se iban tan fácilmente por una garganta.

-cero oscuras-hablo ulquiorra mientras lanzaba este ataque y asi reinaba a eso hollow que lo irritaban y sacaban de quicio.

-creo que ya debemos irnos –hablo uryuu mientras se acomodaba eso lentecitos suyos con sus dedo índice al ver que los hollos valieron mierda murieron y se iba usando su técnica de rapidez, (perdón no me acuerdo de esa maldita técnica en este momento, pero ya saben cuál)-hasta luego.

-también nosotros nos vamos no es asi ulqui-kun-dijo orihime mientras lo volteaba a ver y le susurraba esto en la oreja-¿no quieres hacer cosas malas ulqui-kun?-decía orihime en el oído de ulquiorra y solo para el con un tono de vos bastante seductor

Acto siguiente ulquirra abre los ojos muy rápido, se sonroja un poco, agarra a su mujer de la cintura y usa sonido para irse. Ulquiorra no podía soportar esas insinuaciones de esa mujer.

-Creo, que nos quedamos solos ichigo.-decía shiro con su tono de siempre, normal.-este es el momento para decirle a ichigo lo que siento, ¡no me importa si me rechaza! -dijo shiro mentalmente, para darse ánimos.-ichigo yo….-dijo shiro antes de que lo interrumpiera un peli naranja.

-shiro, bueno quería decirte algo.-decía ichigo viendo hacia otro lado con su semblante un poco serio y volteando a otro lado.

-así, yo. Yo también te quería decir algo importante-dijo shiro, pensando en lo que pasaría, ¿qué le diría?

Ichigo se acercó para quedar de frente, voltio a todos lados para ver que nadie estuviera cerca y soltar un gran bostezo, lo que iba a decirle le costaba mucho, no lo podía evitar, sentía nervios.

-shiro yo…..yo…te quiero-dijo ichigo totalmente rojo de vergüenza, nunca en su vida había echo esta clase de cosas y que se enamoró de su hollow, si el amor se manifiesta de diferentes maneras y esta era una, aunque también le atraían las mujeres

-hahahaha-shiro empezó a reír, pero no como burla si no como Felicidad y como si le quitaran un peso de encima.

-no es gracioso, no es para burlarse-dijo ichigo como un poco rechazado pensando en eso.

-no me burlo ichigo, estoy feliz, eso mismo te iba decir yo-dijo shiro, mientras se abalanzaba sobre él y lo besaba con mucha ternura.

-shi-ro-dijo el peli naranja súper feliz por escuchar eso y como reaccionaba, él estaba feliz.-shiro guardemos un tiempo en secreto esto-dijo ichigo nervioso, por lo que pensarían sus amigos.1 ellos no se habían dado cuenta de que shiro lo besba.2 ni que le gustaba shiro, pues bueno casi nunca lo demostraba y 3 que dirían.

-parece como si leyeras mi mente ichigo-dijo shiro sonriendo ampliamente.

FIN DE FLASH BACK

-hui…no me presiones se lo diré pronto. Tenía pensado hacerlo mañana pero como están las cosas en la escuela tal vez tarde, solo un poco más. -Dijo shiro poniendo se el serio también.

-jjmmmm. Está bien o yo se lo d-dijo zangesu siendo interrumpido, por ichigo que, al parecer ya terminó su tarea y se adentró a su mundo interno.

-oigan que tanto susurran, ustedes 2-dijo ichigo asercandoce a ellos de manera muy rápida.

-de nada interesante, discutíamos nuevas tácticas de batalla etc.-dijo shiro sin preocupación alguna, con su tono más normal de siempre.

-pero…un hollow no un espada-dijo ichigo detectando su reatsu desde ahí, cuando sintió un reatsu bastante fuerte.

-ichigo espera-dijo shiro mientras veía a ichigo desaparecer de donde se encontraban, sin despedirce de su amado shiro, como siempre.

FUERA DEL MUNDO INTERNO DE ICHIGO

-de donde vendrá tal reatsu-dijo ichigo volteando a todos lados desde el piso. Tal vez perdió sus poderes pero había mejorado mucho y dentro de poco sus poderes regresarían, si por supuesto shiro le ayudo.

-ichigo-grito sado desde el otro lado de la calle para que lo vieran y los iguieran. Lugo de unas cuadras se encontró con ishida junto con él y no tardo rukia en aparecer junto con renji a su lado.

-ichigo es un espada-dijo rukia dando a entender lo que detecta con ese reatsu mientras volteaba a ver ese bosque.-es mejor que te vayas no lo podrás vencer tú con tu cantidad de fuerza.

-rukia tenía razón, pero no le agrada la idea de no ir con ellos, pero iba ishida y sado, con ellos dos bastaba.

Ya era de noche y ese bosque se observa muy bien todo gracias a la luna que ayudaba a iluminar todo pero no se podían confiar que era lo que venía.

¡HAHAHAHAAAHAHAHAHAH! Tontos n hubieran venido, hahaha solo vinieron a su muerte hahahahahahahhahahahhahah. Decía un espada de una manera extraña era fuerte pero no tanto como los vasto lord e y su aspecto era muy diferente.

Parecía una persona pero tenía 6 brazos , un hueco en su mano izquierda de cabello corto y color café , un poco despeinado y rizado todo peinado para atrás, se veía fuerte pero esa sonrisa terriblemente desagradable muy alto y tenía unos colmillos de metal, sus ojos eran rosas feúchas eran muy terrible.

-que es lo que quieres-dijo ishida, claro muy calmado con su semblante mientras sacaba su arco de luz y apuntaba asía él.

-Huh, acaso no viene con tigo el shinigami sustituto, tse no está voy por el.-dijo el espada volteandoce para irse por él.

Todos ante este comentario decidieron atacar, no podían dejar que matara a ichigo, y menos con su nivel de fuerza.

EN OTRO LADO DE KARAKURA

-jaaa, me pregunto si ya eliminaron a ese espada-dijo ichigo saliendo de una tienda de refrescos cuando….

-Huh con que aquí estabas kurosaki ichigo-hablo ese espada frente a él, que quería para estará si con él.

-tu, tu, eres ese espada que senté ahorita, hhhhh…. ¡¿Qué LE HAS ECHO A MIS AMIGOS?!- Dijo ichigo poniéndose a la defensiva al ver a ese espada sin nombre.

-nada, solo me fui, y objetivo eres tu-dijo con mucha seriedad y con malas intenciones. (Como son mal pensados, yo me refería a matar hohoho.)

-qué pero no puedes, ¿quien eres? , ¡Debes decirme no es justo!-dijo ichigo alterado, temiendo por su vida, sabía muy bien que si no hacía algo pronto moriría en ese lugar.

-haha-acaso interesa, para mí no, aparte no le diré mi nombre a alguien que está por morir-dijo ese espada burlándose de ichigo, y con mucho rencor en sus palabras.

-¡Kurosaki!-apareció de la nada uryuu y los demás con el.-no entiendo cómo le iciste para escapar pero no volverá a funcionar-dijo uryuu apuntando ase espada con su flecha.

-haaaaa, ósea que no ¡PUEDO MATAR A ICHIGO!-dijo el espada mientras levantaba su katana así el peli naranja con furia y una risa maniaca.

-no-se escuchó una vos un poco fantasmal con un poco de eco, relajada, fina y femenina. era una mujer hermosa dama con ojos color dorado, cabellera larga, rebelde y blanca como la nieve similar a la de cierto hollow, su piel tan suave y bella casi del mismo color que la de shiro, de manos tan delicadas como una gota de agua y de muy escultural cuerpo, era bastante voluptuoso, una falda que le llagaba a mitad del muslo , la parte de arriba de su traje era un kimono un poco pegado al cuerpo y a la orilla de sus mangas unos listones grises que llagaban hasta medir un metro de largo.

-¡¿tu quien carajos eres?!-habro ese espada, con su mirada penetrante y de seño muy fruncido mientras chocaba su espada contra la de esa bellísima mujer no respondió a su petición, esa mujer lo empezaba a irritar un poco-¡dime quien eres!-volvió a repetir.

-no le digo mi nombre alguien que está por ¡MORIR!-hablo la mujer con furia mientras, con su espada atravesaba a ese moustro como ella llamaba y lo cortaba a la mitad mientras toda su sangre se esparcía después de unos segundos se desintegraba.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto rukia con una cara de sorpresa, pero un poco desconfiada, para ser franca a pesar de salvar a ichigo no significa que sea buena.

-¿yo?, haha, yo soy la novia de ichini- decía esa mujer mientras se acercaba a ichigo y lo abrasaba tiernamente.-no te preocupes ichigo soy yo shiro….-dijo mentalmente para que le escuchara solo el. Ichigo estaba estupefacto solo shiro podía ser, solo él y zangetsu tienen esa habilidad….

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

YUMI: guoooo tihono eres buena en eso de escribir cosa pervertida y sangrienta

TIHONO: o/o deberás te gusta, me alegro, me inspire cuando leía la otra historia que hacemos.

Yumi-lose ya me di cuenta*le soba la cabeza como perro a tihono*

Tihono-detente me despeinas.

Huh me alegra haber terminado el primer capítulo, si y yace shiro es pues la misma que su zampactuo en otra de nuestras historias pero originalmente así era y pos yumi fue mala y la uso en su historia T3T ella es tan mala-

Yumi: -es que siempre estabas "si shiro-kun fuera mujer seria así, osi, y hacía" y pos yo lo use.

Shirosaki-creo que tienen una obsesión con nosotros rey….

Ichigo: es cierto me están dando miedito….

Tihono: el punto es que deseo saber que piensan, que le puedo agregar solo díganme, y pos lo mismo de siempre sugerencias, comenten solo digan AAASI se me olvidaba soy mala en ortografía y ya saben.

Yumi: por otro lado para la continuación, pos a cuota será de 10 reviewr, sisi ya se pido demasiado pero deseo ver su entusiasmo por esta historia así que daré un tiempo de 2 meses para que así suceda y veremos que piensan sino los dejaremos en duda kukuku.

Tihono: creo que estas pidiendo demasiado yumi.

Yumi: la gente aveses es cruel asi que yo debe ser cruel.

Tihono: ignoren a yumi-san con los comentarios y reviewr que envíen serán suficientes, pero algo si estoy de acuerdo con yumi, deseo ver que piensan y su entusiasmo y si no les gusta también díganme.

ATTE: TIHNOFUYUMI.


	2. Chapter 2- La precentacion

Holaaaaa amigos, al parecer a la gente si le agrada poquis mi historia, a ver si les gusta el capi, me esmere mucho asiéndolo y nomas queremos que lo disfruten.

También quiero aclarar unas cosas que creo que se quedaron con cara de WTF porque como que no especifique unas cositas en el capítulo anterior empecemos gracias a **rika-sempai**, hay van unas cosas que me pidió y que **TODOS, LEE LLERON BIEN, TODOS! DEBEN LEER ESTO.**

1-para empezar recuerde que Ichigo es un EXshingami en mi historia y con el paso del tiempo recuperada sus poderes

2-en el flash back del capítulo anterior, tales se perdieron, porque en este aparecía ichigo con poderes y ya que es un RECUERDO eran esos días en los que el peli naranjo todavía, repito TODAVIA no perdía sus poderes para que no se confunda y le agarren más a la historia.

3-en la última aparecen rukia, renji, y pos claro los demás pero, aquí aunque piense es estúpido se supone que rukia se fue cuando ichigo perdió sus poderes, pues para ser francos vino de visita ya verán por qué ok, para que no se estresen.

Y ya para acabar con los saludos ejemm…

**Rika-sempai:** gracias tu comentario me ayudó bastante

**Shizu-oneesan**** : **gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te allá gustado, realmente tenia mis dudas es el segundo fic que hago y pos es un estresante saber si la aceptaran o no, aparte con lo que pusiste que esperas con ansias mejor lo sub ya, es que sabrás que yo les avanzo a mis historia para ser franca las tengo almenas avanzada capítulos para ya nomás subirlos y no quiero que dejes de leerla me daaa esperanzas. En fin gracias

**Advertencia****:** Esta historia la hago con el fin de entretener y sin lucro, aparte los personajes no son de míos son de tite cubo que me los presta para mí y el de estupides y entretenerlos.

La historia puede tener yaoi kuku.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o— o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o—

CAPITULO 2: LA PRECENTACION

-tu…tu eres shiro-dijo ichigo mentalmente, para que así aquella mujer, le escuchara.

-eres idiota o que, parece que no reconoces a tu propio novio-abro esa mujer tan bella.

Ichigo la miraba , pero ahora que se fijaba bien si parecía, tenía sus ojos, su tono de piel, y no olvidemos su actitud.-ichigo….-se escuchó la vos de zangetsu-talves n lo creas pero aunque parce irreal si es shiro, para serte franco de eso abramos ahora en la tarde, sobre que ya debía decirte-termino zangetsu y lo único que hiso ichigo fue mirar a su novia-novio con una sonrisa tierna y luego mirara a sus querido amigos con cara de estupefacción en su rostro- es cierto muchachos-termino de hablar.

-¡QUEEEEE!- gritaron todos.

-como es que ichigo consiguiera una novia así…es…es irreal-hablaba rukia con celos de aquella mujer.

-oye Rukia, porque me tratas así, pensé que éramos amigas-decía shiro un poco enfadada por su comentario.

-como que amigas, note reconozco, ¿no sé quién eres?-volvió a decir la shinigami.

-mierda Rukia, tu sí que eres despistada, mira soy yo, SHIROSAKI, el hueco interno de ichigo, yaa-decia la albina para que la entendiese con claridad.

-….¡QUEEEEEEEEEEE! MIERDA ERES TU SHIRO, NO JODAS QUE-QUE- NO ERAS HOMBRE-volvió a decir la pelinegra muy sorprendida ante ese comentario y no solo ella sino todos a su alrededor.

-Rukia hasta que me reconocistes-decia shiro ascercandoce a ella con su muy distinguida sonrisa.

-tiene razón rukia ¿que no eras un hombre?, un barón machote-dijo renji también estupefacto.

-oye me estás diciendo que soy una marimacha-volvió a hablar shiro con tono de regaño.

Renji decidió ya no hablar.

-sigo, pensando que es extraño-hablo el peinaranjo mentalmente.

-bueno ya terminamos con ese sujeto tan detestable, espero que todos se encuentren bien- dijo shiro, agarrándose la cintura y Volteando a otro lugar, para ocultar su preocupación.

-¡O NOO! Deje los fideos en la estufa y ulqui-kun está en este momento se estaba bañando.-dijo orihime mienta se ponía las manos en sus cachetes y semi gritando. Mientras daba a entender que estaba bien.

Todos vieron a orihime con una cara dífilamente inscribible

-es mejor que vallas con el orihime sino se preocupara-esta vez hablo Uryuu mientras tenía su mirada idiferente. Ella asintió y salió corriendo.

Aunque nadie sabía que ella mentía, en realidad estaba cosas sucias con cierto pelinegro de nombre ulquiorra y lo dejo hay medio desilusionado (perdón es que soy una pervertida gomen)

-bueno, ya paso el peligro es mejor que yo me retire.-volvió a hablar uryuu, para retirarse y irse sin preocupaciones.

-ok, por cierto, Rukia, Renji que hacen aquí, en karakura-dijo el pelinaranjo mientras volteaba a ver a rukia y a renji.

-oh, pues es que desde hace unos días que se han detectado fuentes de reatsu muy altos para lo normal, en los laboratorios y regularmente como somos los que conocemos mejor esta zona nos enviaron a nosotros.-hablo Rukia un poco más seria.

-ichigo, no conocías a ese hollow-pregunto renji ahora un poco serio. (Cuando me refiero a poco es maso),

-pues realmente no, hasta seme hiso extraño que me llamara shinigami sustituto cuando ya no lo soy más.-volvió a decir el pelinaranjo un poco desconcertado

-mmm….de acuerdo, ¿hummmm?-hiso un sonido de sorpresa rukia al darse cuenta de algo que no noto hasta ahora y miraba a ichigo.

-que-respondió el al ver su cara de sorpresa

-¡ICHIGO! Que no habías perdido la habilidad de ver espíritus y sentirlos-volteo rukia a verlo para comprobar lo que quedo sin palabras ni él se dio cuenta de eso.

-es cierto ichigo, como lograste recuperar el poder de vernos-dijo renji volteándolo a ver con sorpresa.

-no...No tengo idea muchachos-dijo reflexionando sobre lo dicho.

-jjmmmm… desacuerdo, si dices que no sabes te creemos, pero no crees que es extraño.-volvió a decir rukia con un tono muy interrogatorio.

-sí, ni yo lo creo, pero aquí están-dijo el peli naranjo todavía asimilando sus palabras.

-cálmate ichigo, al rato te explicó, por lo pronto relájate-abro shiro (versión mujer) realmente le ha ocultado muchas cosas a su novio, pero todo lo ido por su bien estar y nada más, realmente lo ama…

-hah…oes ichigo-dijo rukia recordando otra cosita muy importante.-ichigo no tenemos donde quedarnos crees que en tu casa podamos…quedarnos.-volvió a decir pero esta vez muy apenada, regularmente n pedía esta clase de favores.

-hay, rukia, no estoy seguro, a lo mejor todavía cabes en mi closet, pero renji no se…. ¡AH! qué tal si le preguntan a urahara-termino de decir el peli naranjo mientras golpeaba con su puño la palma de su otra mano.

-creo que suena bien eso,-dijo renji, ya se había acostumbrad a dejar a la enana en casa del kurosaki y ahora ya no se preocupara de dejarla si este tiene novia o novio? Ni de pedo comprendía eso.-renji ya se había perdido en sus extraños pensamientos sobre esa clase de asuntos...

-ok ya está decidido me iré contigo ichigo-dijo rukia muy segura caminando hacia casa del peli naranjo.

-bueno, nos vemos renji,-abro ichigo mientras se despedía de este y salía corriendo a alcanzar a rukia.

-hasta luego cabeza de piña-dijo Shiro mientras también desaparecía con su típica sonrisa maliciosa.

EN CASA DE ICHIGO

-yuzu, ya puedes irte a dormir es muy tarde-dijo karin mientras leía un libro y acompañaba a su hermana.

-pero karin, quital si algo le paso a oni-cha-dijo yuzu muy preocupada por su hermano.

-ichi-ni esta ya grande, ya sabe lo que hace.-dijo karin sin preocupaciones.

-ya llegue-se escuchó al fondo de su casa a su su hermano querido mientras llagaba pero claro no llegó solo…

-oni-chan, donde estuviste…-se quedó callada al ver a la querida tercera hija y a una NUEVA mujer que acompañaba su hermano.

-oh, yuzu creo que todavía recuerdas a rukia y ella es una persona que mañana las presento-dijo Ichigo mientras señalaba a las mencionadas- Yuzu se van a quedar esta noche con nosotros así que….

-¡AAAHHHH! Karin-chan mira quien vino, vino rukia-chan yeiiiiii- grito yuzu de alegría al ver a la ojo lila de nuevo.

-jaaaa, ¡deberás! yo quiero saludar-dijo Karin mientras se dirigía rápidamente asía ellos-haha Ichi-ni, Rukia y… ¿Quién es? Ichi-ni-volvió a decir Karin confundida por la nueva chica mientras le apuntaba.

-AHH, bueno….ella es…-dijo Ichigo intentando inventar una especie de excusa para que se lo tomaran de la mejor manera.

-¡hay! , deberás que apestas en estos asuntos-dijo la albina mientras se ponía frente a él y lo empujaba para tras-…..ejemplo Karin, Yuzu y soy, pues bueno yo soy Shirosaki.-decía Shiro, un poquis nerviosa, por su reacción….

COMENTARIO DE NARRADOR (ósea yo mis amigos XD)

Al estar tanto tiempo con la Pili naranjo en su habitación, en un momento sus hermanas y padre se enterarían de su presencia o talbes ya la sabían.

Desde ya hace un mes sus padres y su hermana se enteraron de la existencia del Hollow.

Ichigo no tuvo alternativa más que explicarles la verdad, que él era su Hollow pero era bueno, según él, cuando tuvo el valor de decírselos.

Las hermanas de Ichigo se lo tomaron muy bien, para ellas era como enterarse de que tienen un segundo hermano y ambos son como hémelos, y durante casi un mes llevaban conviviendo todos ellos ala perfección.

Para ellas era genial, les causaba risa, incluso pasaban más tiempo con el que con el mismísimo Ichigo.

TERMINO DE LA NARRACION: 3

-deberás, pero Shiro, era un hombre no una mujer-dijo Karin seria y confusa ala ves. No lo podía creer, eso era muy, muy irreal.

-es-es – es cierto Karin, si no fuera yo como sabría que tú me enseñaste que es un helado, como encender la tele y de mas-dijo Shiro un poco triste ante su expresión.

- hay Shiro será que estas en forma de chica-dijo Ichigo de manera irónica y un poco seria.

-hay es cierto, se me había olvidado-dijo Shiro mientras se miraba rápido y serraba los ojos lentamente-ya verán. Termino de decir cuando su figura se puso totalmente negra y se retorcía, no de manera asquerosa si no como adoptando la forma y perfil de su forma de hombre, de repente se escuchó como una mini explosión y salía mucho humo. Cuando por fin se libraron del humo allí estaba el Shiro que todos conocían el hombre fuerte, macho y alegre.

Todos tenia ojos muy, muy abiertos- ahora si me creen chicas-dijo Shiro mientras esperaba su respuesta, estaba muy, muy nervioso.

-entonces, es cierto-dijo Karin mientras miraba el suelo-¡LO SIENTO SHIRO, POR NO HAVERTE CREIDO!-se disculpaba Karin, mientras inclinaba su cabeza hacia él. De la nada Shiro se acercó y le daba una s palmadas en el hombro-no es tu culpa, yo no me explique bien y no concias ese lado de mí.

-¡SHIRO-CHAAAAN!-grito Yuzu mientras corría para Karin y el y abrasarles con fuerza, eso le pareció muy emotivo.

-Yuzu, me asfixias,-decía karin ya sin aire.

-bueno entonces eso es un sí, vamos, Rukia, Shiro- decía Ichigo mientras se dirigía a las escaleras pero en eso apareció el viejo-Ichigo como puedes tener a dos mujeres, en tu habitación, no, no se quedaran en la habitación de huéspedes-decía isshin, mientras alzaba su dedo índice y tenía ese aire alegre de siempre

-en que momento apecio- pensavan todos, claro a excepción de Yuzu.

-pero Shiro siempre duerme con migo y es parte de mi alma-dijo Ichigo, totalmente relajado, como se atrevía a pensar eso su padre y es mi novio-novia no hay nada de malo en eso, es lo que pensaba el anaranjadito.

-bueno me quedare con Rukia para hacerle compañía-se acercó Shiro a Rukia con una sonrisita mala y posando su mano en el hombro de esta. Realmente Shiro es un poco malo y vieran tiene gusto para todo haha.

-que dices Shiro, que estás pensando-hablo Rukia mientras lo miraba sonrojada, esa no es su risa normal de echo esta estaba cargada con más lujuria y deseo.

No lo sé, que quieres que piense-le decía a Rukia mientras se acercaba a su oreja y la lambia.

¡OHHHHHHH! ¡NIÑAS NO VEAN ESO, NO ES PARA USTEDES!-decía Isshin mientras les tapa los ojos con sus fuertes brazos.

Mientras que Ichigo sufría un ataque de celos terriblemente, se puso tan furioso que frito mientras hacían puño sus manos.

-¡PERO, QUE MIERDAS HACES SHIROSAKI, SE SUPONE QUE TUUU ERES MI NOVIO-NOVIA!-gritaba Ichigo a todo pulmón hacia sus novio, mientras sus hermanas y padre se le quedan viendo

Ichi-ni es cierto lo que acabas de decir-decía Karin también muy sacada de onda.

-AHH, Ichigo como se te ocurre decirle de esta manera hacia tu familia sobre nuestra relación-decía Shiro, en forma de mujer mientras se le insinuaba a Ichigo y le acariciaba el pecho con uno de sus dedos, mientras levantaba una de sus piernas.

Ohhhhh!, MASAKI nuestro hijo ya tiene una noviaaaaa, como crecen tan rápido- decia Isshin mientras corría al poster de MASAKI 4 EVER (hahahah eso se tenía que incluir)- muy bien, ¿entonces ustedes son, pareja? –dijo Karin un poco extrañada.

-¡sí!- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-ahhh, por eso oni-chan y Shiro-chan, quieren dormir juntos, para hacer…-no termino la pobre frase la pequeña Yuzu, porque le tapó la boca Karin.

-Yuzu no tienes que decirlo sabes-dijo Karin, un tanto nerviosa por la mirada de su hermano, que era de nerviosismo vergüenza, mientras que la de Shiro era…de cierta forma sensual, mientras miraba al peli naranjo y Rukia tenía cara de póker face.

-bueno, de todos modos no dormirán juntos-dijo Isshin para evitar es "clase" de cosas.-miren, Rukia dormirá con las chicas, Shiro en el cuarto de huéspedes e Ichigo en su habitación-termino de decir el mayor todo pervertido (wuaaahahahahah).

-deacuerdo- dijieron todos los presentes.

UNOA HORA MAS TARDE…

Después de que ya todos se acomodaran en sus respectivos cuartos para descansar un peli naranjo se preguntaba así mismo-maldito Viejo como se atreve a separarme de Shiro, es injusto y ¿porque Shiro se le insinuaba a Rukia?…-al parecer el anaranjadito no entendió ese acto para que el confesara su noviazgo.

-¿me pregunto que estará haciendo la fresa?-decía Shiro en el cuarto de huéspedes, acostado en la cama-hem...-sonrio shiro maliciosamente.

Rukia, sol se limitaba a dormir flácidamente, en la cama de Karin, mientras que las gemelas dormían juntas.

-bueno, ya no es relevante, ahora solo quiero saber ¿cómo recupere mi energía espiritual?, ¿Cómo es que veos espíritus?, ¿por qué ese Hollow deseaba matarme? ¡¿Por qué?!-se preguntaba el peli naranjo mientras veía atreves de su ventana en la oscuridad de esa habitación, cuando….

-deja de preocuparte tanto, yo te lo explico-decia Shirosaki versión chica, mientras rodeaba a Ichigo con sus delgados y femeninos brazos.

-Shiro, tu…-shhhhh, baja la voz Ichigo-

-de acuerdo, ¿pero qué haces aquí?-

-vengo a enseñarte que de verdad soy una mujer-decia Shiro con un tono sensual.

-no me digas-hablo la fresa para acercarse a su oreja.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o— o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-

HAHAHAHA, que les pareció, yo espero que bien-TIHONO

-hahah pervertida-YUMI

-….. ¡PERVERTIDA, ASQUEROSA!-ICHIGO

-HAHAHHA, QUE NO TE ESTA GUSTANDO-SHIROSAKI

Bueno, bueno déjenme un inbox o un mensaje, reseña etc. A ver si todavía mantengo sus expectativas.

El siguiente capítulo será: SHIROSAKI REALMENTE ERES UNA CHICA, no se lo pierdan, solo ya saben d semanas de haberlo subido actualizo.


	3. SHIROSAKI REALMENTE ERES UNA CHICA

**Advertencia****:**

Esta historia la hago con el fin de entretener y sin lucro.

aparte los personajes no son de míos son de Tite cubo, que es tan amable de no demandarnos y nos presta sus personajes para nuestras cosas XD.

La historia puede tener yaoi kuku XD XD.

El capítulo va a contener un lime (ósea contenido sexual LEVE), por su seguridad si no lees esta clase de historias te recomiendo saltearte hasta la parte de **(n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n**) vale.

CAPITULO 3: SHIROSAKI REALMENTE ERES UNA CHICA

-vengo a enseñarte que de verdad soy una mujer-decía Shiro con un tono sensual.

-no me digas-hablo la fresa para acercarse a su oreja.

-MMmm… Ichigo, se amable con migo–decía Shirosaki mientras mordía su labio inferior mientras veía fijamente a Ichigo y le acariciaba su cabeza.

Mientras Ichigo empezaba a inspeccionar su cuerpo, empezando por sus caderas, seguido del acaricia miento pequeño a los pechos Shirosaki y por último el cuello De esta.

-sabes, creo que esta noche dormiremos poco, he he-hablo Ichigo de manera sensual, mientras lambia el cuello de manera delicada pero a la ves excitante de Shiro.

-concuerdo contigo- volvió a decir Shirosaki mientras hacía de manera lenta que recostara Ichigo y ella sobre el-Ichigo eres tan sexi en esa posición.

-oye, dijiste que fuera amable, ¿¡no es así?!-dijo Ichigo en un tono burlón, pero sin perder el encanto, todavía.

-¿te estas burlando de mí, fresa?-dijo Shiro, mientras empezaba a acariciar el cuerpo de este.

-no, ¡estoy afirmando algo que es cierto!-dijo Ichigo mientras rápidamente daba una vuelta y ahora el quedaba arriba de Shiro-¿pero sabes? Creo que no podre, cumplir tu petición, my lady-dijo Ichigo con una vos ronca, mientras metía abajo de la camisa de Shiro empezaba a juguetear con uno de los pechos de esta.

-Ahh, ichi…go… lo...lo... prome...tiss…tes-decia shirosaki mientras intentava hablar sin exponer sus gemidos, estaba sonrojada y avergonzada, realmente nunca pensó que en el cuerpo de una chica pudiera tener esa clase de sensaciones se sintiesen así de fuertes.

Ichigo lo único que hacía era improvisar llaqué nunca, se lo avía echo a una chica, a Shiro si, pero hombre pensaba este.

En ese instante solo pensó en un beso y asi fue. Empezó suave pero tierno y entre más y más, profundizaban, ambos se sentaban y Shirosaki iba quitándole los pantalones de pijama de manera ha gil, que Ichigo traía puestos e Ichigo le empezaba también el a quitarle camisa que traía puesto esta.

Mmmm…..aj...-tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire, ambos se miraban con amor.

-Ichilo, no sabes cuánto te amo-decía Shiro en lo que se acercaba para empezar otro beso y antes de que eso pasara Ichigo le sonrió y le dijo con voz ronca pero tierna- TE AMO, yo también.-

Ambos se empezaron a besarse de manera apisonada, poco a poco sus lenguas jugueteaban entre si haber quien ganaba, y conforme pasaban los minutos los dos se iban calentando más y más….

O si esa noche Ichigo tenía ya planeado que Shiro seria suya y por siempre suya..

**n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n- n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n—nn—n-nn-n-n-n-n—n- n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n—nn -n-**

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE….XDXDXD

Rukia despertaba, de su sueño pero al parecer no de tan buen humor.

Al parecer unos ruidos extraños no la dejaron dormir en casi toda la noche.

HACE UNAS HORAS (DE MADRAGUDA)

Ahhhh…ahhhhhhh-

Mmmmm…..o si, nene...o si

Mmmmmm…. ...

DE REGRESO

A Rukia le dio ñañaras de tan solo recordar una pequeña parte de lo de anoche sin contar esos gritos, a lo mejor hayan sido un hollow o...o...o... un par de novios afuera de la casa.-pensaba y pensaba Rukia mientras terminaba de ponerse su uniforme de la escuela y se dirigía al cuarto de su mejor amigo.

Cuando llego, abrío la puerta sin tocar y allí están sus AMIGOS totalmente desnudos con tan solo unas sábanas que les cubría la parte de abajo.

Shirosaki versión mujer acurrucada con Ichigo y si no fuera por el brazo musculoso de Ichigo se hubieran visto los pechos de Shirosaki al descubierto.

-…...-Rukia serró la puerta con cuidado y se quedó ahí, para afuera procesando lo que su mente terminaba de presenciar.

-¡o por kamisama! Ichigo y.y.y.y.y shiro- gritava mentalmente, en lo que se ponía roja y se le hacía una pequeña liniecita de sangre brotando de la nariz. Pero no iba dejar que eso la detuviera.

-Tok, tok, Ichigo es hora de ir a la escuela, así que despierta yaaa!-dijo Rukia como siempre, con su tono de vos e ignorando los acontecimientos.

Ahora fue a la habitación de Shiro y toco para pasar de estar percibida, asi no se darían cuenta.

-Tok tok!, shiro, despierta, vamos flojo tienes tú también que ir a la escuela.-dijo Rukia mientras tocaba y se dirigía abajo para ayudarle a Yuzu a hacer el desayuno de hoy.

-ohm buenos días Yuzu-dijo la ojo violeta.

-ohm buenos días Rukia-chan, jaaa al parecer no bajaste con oni-chan-decía Yuzu un poquito sorprendida.

-¡así!, es que ese flojo no se levanta y no soy su niñera para cuidarlo-dijo Rukia, un poco carismática, pero también con un tono regañón.

-a lo mejor él tampoco durmió bien por los extraños sonidos de anoche, no crees-termino de decir Yuzu toda inocente.

-ahh si claro hahaha-termino Rukia de decir con una gota estilo anime resbalando por su nuca.

-ohm, Yuzu Rukia, ustedes también escucharon esos ruidos- hablo Karin. También mirándolos.

Hahaha sii- volvió a decir Rukia, de la nada se imaginó unas imágenes un tanto pervertidas de su amigo y su hollow, se le hizo una hemorragia nasal y se puso roja.

AHHH! RUKIA estas bien-dijo Karin y Yuzu preocupadas por eso.

-cla...claro, no es nada, me golpeé por accidente, hay regreso- dijo Rukia tapándose la nariz con su mano derecha y los ojos bien abiertos, mientras se iba al baño a lavarse la cara y refrescarse.

EN EL CUARTO DEL PELI NARANJO

-Ichigo ya despierta de una buena ves, ¡vamos perezoso despierta yaa!-le decía Shiro versión mujer, pero con uniforme de la escuela puesto (que por cierto era como ver un ángel para Ichigo) ¿pero por qué?

-¡ohh!, acaso tú también iras a la escuela- le pregunto este mientras se levantaba y se dirigía al baño para bañarse rápido.

-claro, que puedo hacer aquí en la casa-dijo Shiro extendiendo su brazo y enseñándole su pulgar a su novio.

-bueno, Ahora si me disculpas me boy a bañar, ya que huelo a pudo sudor, le dijo ichigo poniendo una cara maliciosa.

-hahahahha ok, pervertido ve a bañarte, que sí que apestas, yo por suerte lo hice en cuanto me desperté hahahahahha-dijo Shiro, mientras su aire de grandeza volvía a aparecer.

Bueno, no bajes sin mí-le dijo Ichigo a Shiro.

-tú no eres mi jefe, si yo quiero me bajo, desayuno y me voy- le regaño Shiro.

-ahhh, bueno-fue lo último que dijo y se fue a bañar…..ya cuando termino se regresó al cuarto y lo sabía allí esta Shiro sentada en la cama mientras movía los pies, -uno enfrente otro atrás-decía la albina.

5 MINUTOS DESPUES

-¡BUENOS DIAS A TODOS!-iba bajando Shirosaki, con un aura tan hermosa, y juraba Rukia que le salían brillos de cualquier lado

-ohhh, buenos días-dijo Yuzu, cansada y ojos cansados.

-oh! ¿Yuzu que tienes? acaso no dormiste bien oh algo por el estilo-dijo Ichigo con tono un poco preocupado mientras se centava en la mesa junto con los demás.

-no…es que toda la noche, unos ruidos extraños no me dejaron dormir.-dijo Yuzu

-así, que extraño, han de haber sido hollow, hahahaah….-dijo Ichigo todo nervioso, ya sabía al que se refería Yuzu, y eso le provoco vergüenza, al anaranjado.

Mientras que Shiro se sintió todo….todo normal, mientras concervava su sonrisa, claro una gota resbalando de su nuca.

**RUKIA POV**

Bueno, esto me está resultando muy, muy extraño e inquietante, así que voy a intentar de cambiar el tema, ya que Karin parece que no tiene ni el más mínimo interés de cambiar el tema, hoh, esto jamás cambiara

-**¡ohhhh! Shiro, ¿tú también iras a la escuela, junto con nosotros?**-pensé que tal vez iría con nosotros por el uniforme que traía puesto, tal vez su respuesta se interesante

-¡**claro!, sino quien va a proteger a Ichigo de los brabucones**-típico de Shirosaki, insultar y molestar a la ves a Ichigo es algo que solo nosotros y su padre tenemos la capacidad de hacer una ecenita hahaha.

**-¡OYEEE! ¡NO SOY NINGUN Niñito, PARA QUE ME ESTES CUIDANDO, APARTE YO ME PUEDO DEFENDER SOLO!**!-hahahahaha eso sí que me dio risa pero no voy a reírme en su cara pero lo seguiré molestando yo hahah

-¡**hay que bueno!, Shiro, a si ya no tendré que cuidarlo yo-** no puedo creer lo que dije estoy por reírme, pero lo are en mis adentros….por cierto algo falta que será no lo entiendo hhhhmmmmmmmmm…

-**O NOOOO! ¡YO, TE PROTEGERE HIJO MIO, YO EVITARE QUE TE HAGAN BULLYNG!DIME MASAKI ¿Qué Debería HACER**?- hahahha salió corriendo el padre de Ichigo otra vez en el cartel de la madre de Ichigohahhahhahahhahhaha eso está por seguro que me mato de la risa, no lo pude evitar y termine riéndome hahhahahahahahahha

**-¡YO NO NCECITO AYUDA!-** gritó Ichigo bien fuerte mientras le metía un, pero un muy buen golpe en la cabeza y su padre quedaba todo noqueado hahaahah

**FIN DE POV DE RUKIA**

-bueno no nos desviemos del tema, entonces Shiro, vas a ir con nosotros-dijo ya Rukia más calmada y pero atenta a lo que decía su amigo-amiga aunque estaba en forma de mujer en ese instante.

-bueno si, pero todavía no estoy segura de ir en forma de mujer o de hombre…-dijo Shirosaki todo indeciso mientras veía al pobre Isshin retorcerse con dolor.

-yo te sugeriría, como hombre, así sería menos problemático con ciertas cosas-por fin hablo Karin, todavía sin retirar la vista de su libro.

-¿Por qué dices? Karin-chan- esta vez habló Yuzu, por saber cuál es la razón, ya que como mujer Shiro era buena.

-porque, evitara que los hombre que no sea mi hermano la miren y-y-y y por qué no se nota que tiene ropa interior adecuada- a eso ultimo hundió su rostro en el libro para ocultar su sonrojo.

Ichigoo solo miro un poco más detallado de pies a cabeza a Shirosaki y se dio cuenta de que no llevaba un sostén puesto y traía unos bóxer cortos, tal vez los boxes no se notasen, pero sus senos se podían notar con gran consideración y creo que nadie de los que esta presentes tiene los pechos tan grandes como los de Shirosaki.

-¿Qué? Pero si traigo bóxer-dijo Shiro con curiosidad, ¿acaso eso no era ropa interior?

-no-no me digas que no sabes que es un sostén- hablo Rukia con mucho miedo de la respuesta de Shirosaki.

-¿sostén? ¿Qué es eso?- dijo Shiro de manera inocente, ante esa palabra. Realmente no tenía ni idea de que era eso un sostén.

-eto, creo que tendré que enseñarte algunas cosas, sobre las mujeres Shiro, he he-dijo Rukia muy nerviosa, porque en cuanto llegasen a la casa el día de hoy de la escuela iría con Shirosaki en forma de mujer a, comprar varios sostenes, unos calzones de chica y más ropa, por el bien de todos.

-bueno entonces le conviene a Shiro-chan que valla como hombre a la escuela-dijo Yuzu también muy nerviosa.

-¿pero por qué?, si estoy perfectamente-dijo Shiro, pero entonces…

-iras como hombre, Shiro-chan-dijo Yuzu con un aura negra y de manera de orden, ella jamás permitiría que le fueran a faltar el respeto, por algo así, o que le asieren sentir incomoda, no lo iba a permitir y menos ahora que la pobre ni siquiera sabe que es tener ropa interior de chica.

-Ok…bueno hay regreso a si Ichigo usare uno de tus cambios de uniforme para poder ir.- hablo Shiro yendo derecho a las escaleras, nunca pensó que Yuzu le causaría escalofríos.

5 MINUTOS MÁS TARDE

-¡listo! A desayunar antes de que me dejen atrás-Shiro comió tan rápido que pudo alcanzar a todos, pero claro esta ves bajo con su forma masculina (hombre) como es de saber de Shirosaki, he era como ver un Ichigo comiendo desesperadamente.

ICHIGO POV

Como de costumbre salimos todo el mundo a la escuela, pero a partir del día de hoy Shirosaki con acompañar y no solo el Rukia también ira con nosotros, me pone tan feliz que me acompañen de las personas que más amo a la escuela Shirosaki y…Rukia.

Mientras íbamos caminando, no pude quitar la maldita vista de Shiro y Rukia, esos dos platicaban un millar de cosas y yo me fijaba que el cuerpo de Shiro versión chica era, pero era realmente muy parecido al nuestro a excepción de su estatura, las curvas que tenía, su trasero mas enormes, el cabello y…sus pechos ¡MIERDA! Nunca me considere pervertido pero que me pasa, maldita, maldita adolescencia.

-¡chicos!- escuche a Inope hablarnos mientras nos topábamos en el camino, parece que le sorprende que Shirosaki valla a acompañarnos el día de hoy.

-parece que shirosaki-sama va a asistir a la misma escuela que nosotros-dijo Ulquiorra mientras miraba a Shirosaki extraño mientras abrazaba a Inoue de manera posesiva, ¿me pregunto si yo estaría igual con Shiro en un momento así?

FIN DE ICHIGO POV.

_F_F_F_F_F_F_F_F_F_F_F_F_F_F_F_F_F-_F-

Bueno aquí está la actualización de esta historia, y debo decir que gracias muchas gracias por ponerlo en sus alertas y favoritos (Kuchiki-minnie si me refiero a ti hahahhaha) me empeño para que esta historia valla bien y le guste a todos hahahahahahaha y si me tarde lo siento es que andaba con unos estudios bien cabron** hahahahaha y no me dieron chance de meterme a la cumpu ni pal face! Y pues bueno gracias.

Pasando a otra cosa pues que les digo que? que les gustaría que apareciera en el nuevo capítulo de el fic ya que no le ehhh avanzado nado nada, hahhahahaha y recuerden yo solo actualizo porque ya los tengo listos hahhahahaha y ya

si tengo una fata de ortografía díganme porfas :3

ATTE: TIHONOFUYUMI .3.


End file.
